More Than This
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Ms. Knight rents a house near the Davenport mansion for her, Katie, and the boys. Kendall ends up dating Bree. But Chase ends up crushing on Kendall. Kendall is starting to like Chase, but he doesn't want to break Bree's heart. Meanwhile, Adam meets Ellena, and immediately falls in love with her.
1. Introduction

**Warning: This is eventually going to be a boyxboy, so if you want to know how Kendall and Chase get together, read. And if you want to know what happens between Kendall and Bree, read. And if you don't really like boyxboys, don't leave rude reviews. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank You, Breana**

* * *

That Saturday morning, Chase woke up to the sun pouring through his window. It turns out that there's six bedrooms that were totally empty that Mr. Davenport kept secret. Tasha convinced him to let Adam, Bree, and Chase have their own rooms, like normal teenagers.

Chase groaned and got out of bed. He quickly dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast. If he didn't, Adam would eat most of the food before he got down there. When he got downstairs, only Bree was at the table. "Where's Adam and Leo?" Asked Chase. "Adam is sick and Leo went to his dad's for the weekend. He left last night while you were in your room." "Ok. I was reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." "Ah. There's a new family moving in down the street. They're only renting the house since they have an apartment in Los Angeles " "There's four boys about yours, Adam's, Bree's and Leo's age. Why don't you and Bree bring them some cookies to welcome them to the neighborhood."

"Ok. Tasha what's for breakfast?" "Cheese omelets and sausage." Tasha gave Bree and Chase their plates. "Thanks Tasha." Chase and Bree said simultaneously.

After breakfast, Chase and Bree went upstairs to brush their teeth. When they went back down stairs, Tasha gave them a plate of sugar cookies to bring down the street. "What's the address " Chase asked. "143 Maple Drive. Have fun." "We will." Bree said, thinking of boys, even though she'd only been broken up with Ethan for a month and two weeks.

Chase's .P.O.V.

We walked down the street to the house. It was a pretty pale blue color with the windows framed in white. We stepped onto the porch. I knocked on the door. A woman with red hair opened it. "Hello, I'm Ms. Knight. You must be the neighbors kids. Come inside and meet my daughter Katie and my son Kendall and his friends." She said, taking the plate of cookies. "Who made them?" she asked. "I'm Chase and this is my sister Bree. We actually live across the street with our brother Adam, and our dad, step-mom and stepbrother Leo. Our step-mom made the cookies." "Oh alright then. Tell her we said thank you." "Will do."

Just then, a tall boy with tan skin, sandy brown hair and hazel eyes walked over to us. "Oh who's this?" he asked referring to Bree, flirting with her. "I'm Bree and this is my brother Chase." "I'm James." "I'm Chase and she is my sister." Then three more boys and a younger girl walked into the room. The boy with the dirty blonde hair spoke first. "I'm Kendall Knight and these are my friends Logan and Carlos and my sister Katie. I see you already met James."

"I'm Chase and this is my sister, Bree." Logan introduced himself. "I'm Logan Mitchell, nice to meet you." he said, holding out his hand. I shook it. "Nice to meet you too." Carlos was obviously the short boy wearing a helmet.

"So, Chase do you play any sports?" Kendall asked. "Not really, I'm more of an intellectual person. But I've never played a sport before so, I don't know which ones I'm good at." "You haven't played any sports? Well we need to break you in." Kendall said.

"Let's play street hockey " James said. "Our backyard is big enough." Kendall. "Okay, me, James and Chase will be on one team. Bree, Logan, and Carlos will be on the other." Kendall said. "Who said I had to play?" Bree asked. "There's no one else. If Adam was here, he would play." If she was on the team with James, she probably wouldn't have asked that question.

"Who's Adam?" Logan asked. "Our brother." I answered his question. "Where is he?" Kendall asked. "He's sick today. We'll bring him with when he's better." "Ah. Tell him we said we hope he feels better." "Will do."

We played until sundown. Each Team won three of six hockey games so we were about to have the tie breaker game.

With five seconds left on the timer, Kendall scored the final goal. Our Team won the game. We then sat on the back porch and talked, watching the fireworks in the distance.


	2. Chapter 1

Chase's .P.O.V.

I woke up on the floor of Kendall's living room in between Kendall and Katie. Bree was laying on the other side of Kendall with James next to her. I heard a coffee maker. Ms. Knight must be up. I care fully stepped over Katie and saw Ms. Knight in the Kitchen. She was drinking coffee.

"Good morning Ms. Knight. Um.. where's the bathroom?" "Good morning Chase. It's down the hall to the right." "Thank you." "Your welcome." I went to the bathroom and after I washed my hands, I splashed water on my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and everyone else was already awake except Bree. Ms. Knight was making breakfast. I sat down at the counter. "What are you making?" "Bacon, eggs and toast. I hope that's alright." "That's fine." She looked back over at me and smiled.

James and Kendall raced each other to the counter/table. Kendall won and sat next to me. "Good morning." he said. I mentally blushed. "Good Morning." "What do you want to do this morning? We could play more hocky or go swimming. Or if you want we could play football." "I want to play more hockey, and go swimming later." "Great. You know, you should come to LA sometime. It's wonderful this time of year."

"Los Angelas is one of the places I want to go someday. Same with London and Paris. I also want to see stone henge." He smiled. "Cool." Just then Bree walked into the kitchen and sat next to Kendall. "Good morning." she said to him. "Morning." he said back.

They started talking about whatever. I didn't want to know, so I tuned out. I just ate my breakfast and was alone with my thoughts. I sorted out my thoughts and realized how cute Kendall was. Last night we were talking on the porch and I learned a lot about him. His favorite color is green, he plays guitar. He is an amazing singer for one thing. And I saw that his eyes are a pretty green.

I thought about it for a moment. Maybe I was starting to like Kendall. I didn't understand it.


	3. Chapter 2

**So here's the 2nd Chap finally. Fuck you writer's block and I've dealt with my own shit too. Anyways, the song for this Chapter will be: David Archuletta- Crush. It just fits for that chapter. And I apologize if the Chapter sucks. Anyways, onto the story and I hope all or you Readers/Fallen Angels are well.**

* * *

Chase's .P.O.V.

I woke up on the floor of Kendall's living room in between Kendall and Katie. Bree was laying on the other side of Kendall with James next to her. I heard a coffee maker. Ms. Knight must be up. I care fully stepped over Katie and saw Ms. Knight in the Kitchen. She was drinking coffee.

"Good morning Ms. Knight. Um.. where's the bathroom?" "Good morning Chase. It's down the hall to the right." "Thank you." "Your welcome." I went to the bathroom and after I washed my hands, I splashed water on my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and everyone else was already awake except Bree. Ms. Knight was making breakfast. I sat down at the counter. "What are you making?" "Bacon, eggs and toast. I hope that's alright." "That's fine." She looked back over at me and smiled.

James and Kendall raced each other to the counter/table. Kendall won and sat next to me. "Good morning." he said. I mentally blushed. "Good Morning." "What do you want to do this morning? We could play more hockey or go swimming. Or if you want we could play football." "I want to play more hockey, and go swimming later." "Great. You know, you should come to LA sometime. It's wonderful this time of year."

"Los Angelas is one of the places I want to go someday. Same with London and Paris. I also want to see stone henge." He smiled. "Cool." Just then Bree walked into the kitchen and sat next to Kendall. "Good morning." she said to him. "Morning." he said back.

They started talking about whatever. I didn't want to know, so I tuned out. I just ate my breakfast and was alone with my thoughts. I sorted out my thoughts and realized how cute Kendall was. Last night we were talking on the porch and I learned a lot about him. His favorite color is green, and he plays guitar. He is an amazing singer for one thing. And I saw that his eyes are a pretty green.

I thought about it for a moment. Maybe I was starting to like Kendall. I didn't understand it.

Kendall's .P.O.V.

I was talking to Chase when Bree walked into the kitchen and sat next to me. "Good Morning." She said to me. "Morning." I said back. "So how are you this morning?" "I'm good. How about you?" "I'm great. So do you play any instruments or sing? Or anything like that?" "I play guitar. Actually, me Logan, Carlos and James are in the band Big Time Rush." "Oh yeah. How did I not piece that together?" "I don't really know because usually we'll get a lot of fangirls screaming and shaking around us. You're different though and I like that." She was different, she didn't freak out after realizing that I was in a band. She just acted normal. "I love your music by the way. I can't wait to hear the next album. It's going to be really amazing." "Thanks. So, what do you do for fun?" "I run. I also like to dance and I do drama club. Do you want to play 20 questions?" "Sure. Who starts?" "I will."

"Favorite color? Mine is purple." She asked me. "Green. Favorite sport? Mine is Hockey." I answered her question and asked her one. "Track. Favorite food? Mine is pizza. And Red Velvet cheesecake." "Pizza. And Red Velvet cheesecake sounds good. I've never had it. Do you want any kids someday?" I asked her. "Yes. Definitely I just hope it's when I'm a little older, as I'm only 16 right now." She said, answering my question. "Your 16 too? When's you birthday? Mine is November 22nd." I told her. "December 30th. Right after Christmas. Do you want kids?" She asked me. I nodded. "I do want kids. If it wasn't for Big Time Rush, I would want to get a Hockey scholarship and play professionally. So I would want kids when I'm older and am ready to take care of them." I told her.

"Hockey Scholarship, that would be awesome. I want to get a Dance, Track or Drama scholarship if I do go to college. I don't exactly have everything planned out yet, but I still have a few years. I am only a Sophomore after all." Bree told me. "I would be a Sophomore too, except the guys and I go to an alternative school at the Palm Woods because of the band." I said to her. "That sounds fun. My brothers and I go to Mission Creek High. The school is ok, but Principal Perry is really mean." Bree said. "Ouch, that sucks. Maybe you could prank her with our help." I suggested. "Nah, our dad would kill us if we got in trouble like that." Bree explained. "Oh, well then." I said sheepishly. We talked for I don't know how long.

As we talked, I couldn't help but have feelings for Bree. But the thing is, Chase was really cute too. But I'm not Gay. Well, at least I don't think I am. I mean, I am best friends with three other boy, James, Carlos Logan. I've known them since we were all 6/7, hell even before then. I sighed, this is starting to get confusing. For now, I'll just ask Bree if she'll go out on a date with me and see where that goes. Especially since Big Time Rush might be in Jepordy if I went out with, like dated a guys. Oh Hockey Pucks.

* * *

**Whoop! Here's this chapter finally, and I had to fit in Oh Hockey Pucks, it absolutely what Kendall would say/think in thet situation and he has said it in the show before. Well, have a good day/night and I love all of you Readers/Fallen Angels.**

**Xoxo, Breana**


End file.
